custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Thornax battle
Thornax Battles were a form of sport, played by Agori. The basic of the game was to shoot a Thornax in a target, appearing on several places around the side of an opponent, with the Thornax Staffs wielded by the players. The Main Defenders also carried shields. History Little is known of the creation of the game, other than it is invented in the Core War, as a form of activity for Agori. In that time, the game was played with feet, rather than staffs. Later, if was re-invented by several elders, who once played it. The rules were slightly altered for the usage of staffs. Gameplay Rulings (post Core War) *You may not shoot at opponents, of teammates, you should throw the Thornax out instead. *While scoring, the Thornax may not be thrown, it has to be fired to count. *A main Defender must wield a shield *Only Main Defenders are allowed to use a shield. *You may not attack other players with your Thornax Staff, nor with your hands, or feet, or body. *The Main Defender should stay in the outer circle, which is about the 1/3 of the field. Equipment and Team Formation As of the rulings of Raanu, every team should contain three players, of which one is in the outer circle as Main Defender. The other two should be playing the game. As of the new ruleset of Iconox, the Main Defender may also play actively in the game, instead of not being allowed to take the Thornax when thrown by his teammates. He should, however, still stay in the outer circle. Also, as of the United Thornax Battle Assocation (UTBA) safety ruleset, the Main Defender must wield an officially certified Thornax Shield, only able to be bought at the local TB-Shop. The UTBA Safety Ruleset, additionally, says the Thornax Staffs must be sanded to prevent any slivers on the staff. They also may not be customized, and should be bought in a licensed store, to prevent faulty Staffs. United Thornax Battle Assocation (UTBA) The United Thornax Battle Assocation (UTBA), is the organization which controls the inter-tribal tournaments of Bara Magna, and later Spherus Magna. The UTBA also has special shops, where MD-Shields, Thornax Staffs, Thornax Staff special sandpaper, and protection. There also are sold several types of stuff for supporters, usually having the city colors on them. It mostly are loud horns, or flags. Hats and fake shields are also sold. The main shop in Atero, being the biggest of Spherus Magna, also has action figures. In the UTBA Official Rulebook, written by the elders owning the corporation, the official rulings of tournaments are written down. Every page describes one rule, thus making the official book about hundred pages think, due to the many changings and rewritings of rules. In shops, simplified rulebooks are given out each year. UTBA Tournament The UTBA Tournament was the official tournament for Spherus Magna. It was held each five years. Rulings The preselection was held in each city, who started with four teams. The four teams each played one time against the other teams of their tribe, and the team scoring most points got to the elimination. First, teams were divided in groups of two, who had to play each other. The teams losing immidiately lost their chance of playing in the finals. Afterwards, the team with lowest points fell off additionally. Trivia *Created and inspired during world cup soccer South Africa 2010. **UTBA inspired by FIFA. Category:VNT Multiverse Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Sports